Cataxx
Cataxx (real name Cole Langmack; originally kelly langmack) is a video creator who started YouTube in 2008 on a different channel. However the channel stopped getting updated with videos in 2011, because he forgot the password. A new channel, named kelly langmack (now Cataxx), took its place on April 24, 2012. This channel (as of December 31, 2019) has 3,130 subscribers, and (believe it or not) 2,876,740 video views (most of which coming from his video "Never Gonna Give You Up but all the notes are C"). It contains Microsoft Sam videos, memes, mashups and even a few YTPs here and there. He has also has been producing music since 2013, which he primarily uploads to the music hosting site Bandcamp. In late-December 2016, he announced that he would be making his last FWE video, but he'll still be making episodes of his TTS sketch comedy show, LOL, Error. Trivia *Not all videos on his channel are TTS videos. It also includes gameplays, random videos, memes, mashups, etc. *He is considered a minor TTS video creator, even though his MS Sam series went up until Season 5. * Until 2015, he used a My Little Pony OC, whose cutie mark is the head of a Creeper, a mob from the sandbox game Minecraft. It was previously a full body creeper, then a charged creeper. * He used to post quite a bit to his YouTube channel, now he only posts at random times. * His channel icon features a cat sona, named Cat, created by jellyjellyart (now sonniescorner) on Tumblr and was concieved during a Drawpile session. Cat is a gray cat with a blue sweater (previously a hoodie). Cat as featured in one of his older icons was drawn by FriskyFrisky. Starting with the front cover of 2017's The Pagemaster, Cat was tweaked slightly. There is now a split between three different shades of blue on his hoodie, and two patches on its shoulders. His current icon was drawn by himself. Discography Studio Albums: * Cataxx ''(2013) * ''Line Plug (2013) * Behind the Fuzz (2013) * M.U.M.B. (Messed Up Music Box) ''(2013) * ''Mix Color ''(2013) * ''The Axx Mint of Candy! ''(2013) * ''> No Title Needed Here < ''(2013) * ''Refurry ''(2013) * ''Never Say No to the Cat ''(2014) * ''Hand to Hand ''(2014) * ''Smile for the Camera ''(2014) * ''the aesthetic journey (2016) * The Almighty Cat Dad ''(2016) * ''The Fallen Souls (2016) * The Pagemaster ''(2017) * ''Fade Away (2017) * Fade Away Pt. 2 (a.k.a. More Apparent) (2017) * One for the Money, Two for the Money (TBA) EPs: * The Strike of the Cat's Axe (2014) * Smile for the Camera (Bonus Track EP) (2014) * A Nation Ruled by Television (2017) * The Tape Jamz (2018) Side Projects: * Text to MIDI Nightmares (2017) * Touch-Tone Peace Sign (2017) * HEROES in a Bottomless Pit (2017) * 3005 Utaeba (2017) Compilations: * Fade Away (Re-Arranged Version) ''(2017) * ''Rarities and Remixes - 2010-2013 (2018) * Character (2019) * [https://cataxx.bandcamp.com/album/the-aesthetic-journey-directors-cut The Aesthetic Journey (Director's Cut)] (2019) Gallery Profpic.png|His previous channel icon, also drawn by Cataxx himself. Cat-icon.png|An older channel icon, which features his cat sona as drawn by FriskyFrisky. Ubk-hke3_400x400-1-.jpg|Old channel icon, which features the black cat wallpaper Joel from Vinesauce used in his Windows 8 destruction. Cataxx's version features Undyne and Sans from Undertale within the eyes. Langmack.png|Old channel icon, showing his now phased out pony OC. Links YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1hIhTrB3VUktfFeqdZ16bA/ Alternate YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZ-CK5VQcGGEDeXOsx8wkkQ Tumblr: https://cataxx.tumblr.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/CatsAxx Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/cataxxtheoneguy/ Bandcamp: https://cataxx.bandcamp.com SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/cataxx[[Category:Protagonists]] Category:TTS Video creators Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Video Makers Category:Users